My Twin Is a Vampire
by InMyFictionalWorld
Summary: Writing / editing chap one


Crossover: The Originals/The Vampire Diaries _(None/Before time frame)_ Gilmore Girls _(Seasons 6/7/8)_

Author's Note: Hope you like it! It's been on my mind this past week and I finally released a chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Twin in Stars Hollow**

A brunette approached the house before her. She had parked her yellow bug, a gift from her adoptive father, in the driveway behind a Jeep model from 1999. The twenty-year-old inside the vehicle took some deep breathes and sighed, then opened the yellow door her hand had been sitting on for the past five minutes. Forcing herself out of the car, the young adult walked nervously towards the dreaded house.

Her father spent a week trying to convince her to go meet her mother and sister, and after a week Cassidy finally gave in to his wishes. She knew he only asked her to do something big when he felt she would regret not doing said thing later. This was one of those cases, and if Cassidy was to not meet her mother and regret it for the rest of her life it would be a _very long_ time.

As she made it up the stairs, fear filled her heart, and she waited. She could hear two voices inside, and while most wouldn't hear the conversation between Lorelai and the television set, Cassidy could. She chuckled lightly, recalling the many times she'd done the very same thing and waited till her birth mother paused the movie to head to the kitchen to press her own hand on and off the door in a quiet yet loud knock. There was the sound of walking feet and the door opened loudly.

The expression that first filled the fellow brunette's face was shock at the sight of the girl before her. She glanced around the driveway for the silvery-blue car to not find it in sight. This was followed by a glance at her visitor's brown hair. Lorelai's tone gave away her shock, and without Rory's car and bangs she deduced this person was not Rory; it was her other daughter. "C-Cassidy? It can't be you you're all grown up."

"It's me. Don't worry, I know my birth father was the one who gave me up. I just never had the guts to come here. It's a _long_ story." Cassidy found her tennis shoes much more interesting than looking Lorelai in the eye. "A story I feel would make everyone feel different of me."

"Come in, come in." Lorelai smiled in an attempt at reassurance at the girl before her and thought to herself ' _She look's just like Rory._ '

Just as the thought passed Lorelai's mind, Cassidy put a note in her hand along with a pair of matching necklaces, holding them by the chain, and spoke. "Please read this note before you do anything else . . . Mom . . . before you decide anything. My adoptive father, Elijah, wrote it and told me I had to give it to you. Even if I felt it seemed unnecessary. Even I have no idea how much of my life he intends to tell you or much else."

A look of bewilderment and confusion crossed her mother's facial expression and she set the necklaces on a table beside her for a moment. She opened the envelope and unfolded a neat, canary-colored parchment. Inside was a letter that seemed three or four pages long in thickness with small, fancy, calligraphic writing.

Lorelai read the letter word-for-word in her head, shocked at all that it revealed. She felt terrible for what her daughter had been through and was going to go through when she found _something_ out, angry at Christopher because if he had never given her up she wouldn't have gone through it, and lastly she felt curious about what all _it_ entailed. If it had been anyone aside from her daughter, she would have felt fear or mistrust. But this was her other offspring; she was her mother and Cassidy needed her more than ever. Even if Cassidy was too afraid that she'd harm Lorelai, her mother had to help her daughter.

After what felt like an hour to her offspring, but was really five minutes, Lorelai glanced up at Cassidy the corner of her lips forming a smile. "Come on in. I was just watching this really badly done movie and eating junk food." Lorelai, remembering what Elijah mentioned in the letter, glanced down at her daughter's hand to see a lapis lazuli ring.

"What exactly did he mention? He mentioned _what_ I am now didn't he? I could hurt you. You've got to realize that. I've only been this way—" Cassidy pulled on her brown jacket sleeve's hem nervously.

"He did mention _what_ you are and, if I'm being honest, I'm _not_ afraid at all. When I see you, I see a girl who should have never been given up and a girl whose become strong and independent. I see someone who should have been here with Rory and I eating _tons_ of junk food and watching _millions_ of movies as she grew up." Lorelai's smile was genuine and Cassidy could tell. The younger brunette gave a soft but nervous smile. She had thought her mother react a lot differently, but was thankful for the reaction she got.

The older of the two women stepped onto the porch and embraced the younger one, holding her close, in a hug, a hug to make up or attempt to for the twenty years of hurt and tragic events in her daughter's life. "So those necklaces are important then, I presume? Something about vervain."

Cassidy felt herself longing for the embrace to never end, and when it ended she felt the warmth that had filled her body fall away again.

Lorelai went to pick up a suitcase Cassidy had abandoned in the grass only to find it impossible to pick up. "What did you pack in here?! A million books?!"

The brunette offspring chuckled before explaining," No, I should get that considering I've got the strength it desires. It's not something even a normal guy could pick up. And they are pretty damn strong." Lorelai took note that Cassidy seemed more of the shy type, and her voice was naturally quieter than Rory's and had a slight hint of an accent.

Lorelai looked at Cassidy in accusation and feigned a gasp of horror. "You are hording a million Evanescence CD's aren't you? Or, I know your hiding a giant embarrassing movie collection!"

Cassidy just chuckled and lifted the suitcase effortlessly. "Not even close." A smirk rose on the shy girl's face. "It's actually all the normal things you'd expect, I just happen to know how to utilise the space very effectively."

Lorelai smiled again still playful, "Effectively enough for weak me to lift it?" The sunlight highlighted Lorelai's features as it moved an inch closer to the middle of the light blue sky, and Cassidy observed her mother closely for a moment. The twenty-year-old took note that her eye's matched her mother's own blue ones,


End file.
